Alisson Daniels
'''Alisson Daniels '''is a childhood friend of Alexander Weir and the current girlfriend of John Alessandro. She is portrayed by Jennifer Reagan in both Hence These Tears and Salvation. Profile Alisson is a kind and deeply compasionate young woman who, despite having strong feelings for her close friend Alexander Wier, is devoted to John Alessandro. She left John for Alexander for a time prior to the events of Hence These Tears, however reconsidered that decision once John began to open up to her. Although at the end of Hence These Tears it is left ambiguous as to the future of their relationship, it is Alexander who confirms that they are still together during the events of Salvation. As a character she is one of the few in the Project Nephilim universe that has frequently been criticized as being one of the emotionally weakest characters who seems to willingly give up the possibility of happiness with Alexander in favor of an emotionally abusive relationship with John. Within the series, both Alexander and Robin have commented on this. It should be noted, however that Alisson has only appeared in flashback to the events of Hence These Tears, and therefore her character and motivations have not yet been fully explored. She is slated to be a major character in the upcoming sequel to Salvation, which will focus, in part on her relationship to John and Dabareh. Appearances As mentioned above, Alisson has only appeared in flashback to the Events of Hence These Tears, however her influence on the events of Salvation should not be dismissed. Since Salvation continues Alexander Weir's story arc from Hence These Tears, it could be said that she ultimately (and unknowingly) contributed to many of the events in the series, related to Alexander's relationship with Melissa.As such it could also be said that Alexander's role in Salvation and his relationship with Chase would likely not have turned out they way it did were it not for Alisson. Hence These Tears Alisson is first introduced mid-way through the first act of Hence These Tears when she arrives at the home of John Alessandro the day his mother passes away. It is here that she first learns about Sarah's illness. Thoughout the course of the play she comforts John and forces him to open up regarding his feelings of loss and grief. Despite this, she is deeply conflicted about her feelings for Alexander, and although she eventually choses to stay with John, their future as a couple is left ambiguous at the end. Salvation (Hinc Illae Lacrimae) Alisson appears briefly in a flashback at the beginning of the 4th episode of Salvation. The scene recounts the events of Hence These Tears when Alexander arrives at the Alessandro house near the end of Act One. Of interesting note is that the sequence has been updated and differes slightly from the original scene in that Renee does not appear (although the character later appears in a different flashback). Additionally this scene expands on Alisson's character and the events of Hence These Tears to reveal that Gideon Cryter approached John Alessandro regarding his research grant at some point following Sarah's death. The fact that this encounter occurs at the hospital implies that much of the early part of Hence These Tears is slightly different within the web series continuity, as Sarah died at home in the play, not in a hospital. Trivia *In Hence These Tears (and again in the fourth episode of Salvation) Alexander mentions that he keeps a photograph of Alisson on his desk. Chase finds this photo on his desk when she visits him at work. (SA: Sien Souhitent). *Alisson is seen to be wearing the same outfit during the flashback as she wears in the stage play, however Alexander is not. *There is a minor dialog change in the web series to focus more on John's research grant.